Spiritual Siblings and the Love of a King
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: LabyHP crossover.Sarah is Half Fae Half Witch?Sarah is who's younger sister?How can that be?Voldamort wants to kill Sarah?Sarah has been dreaming of being taught magic since she was 11!Why does Karen hate Sarah?Will Jereth help Sarah with her Voldamort pr
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:

Hello, this is a The Labyrinth/ Harry Potter crossover.

ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!

22222222222222223333333333333333333333333333322222222222222222222222222222333333333333333333333333333333333222222222222222222223333333333333 (15yrs. Before the Labyrinth.)

"JAMES POTTER!!!!!YOU LIAR!!!!!YOU SAID YOU AND LILY BROKE UP!!!!!!!!!ALSO YOU NEVER TOLD ME LILY WAS PREGNANT!!!!!!!!YOU STUPID MORTAL!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a rather beautiful dark brown haired woman.

"I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!I WAS DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!I SWEAR!!!!!!!!!!" screamed a cowering man that seemed to be desperately afraid of the woman.

"I CAME TO ABOVEGROUND TO BE WITH THE ONE I LOVE ONLY TO ACCIDENTALLY CHEAT ON HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!AND DO YOU KNOW WHY I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!!!!!!!" The woman screamed.

The man shook his head.

"No, Linda." the man squeaked to the woman known as Linda.

"I'M PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wha…….What?" asked James.

"You heard me." Linda said miserably, what would you expect she was a married woman pregnant with her best friends husbands kid.

"Linda, I…I'm sorry. But I will help you out though. O.k. with you." James said hopefully, it was his child after all, and he knew that if they worked hard at it they could get through this.

"Yeah." Linda said thankfully.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222233333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333222222222222222222222222222222222222

And they did get through it. Lilly and Robert forgave them after about a month. After 7 months Lilly had a baby boy she named Harry. And 2 months after that Linda had a baby girl she named Sarah.

1 year later the Potters and Linda died except for Harry, who was said to be the only one to survive. But what no one knew was there was a baby girl in there that helped young Harry defeat Lord Voldamort for the first time, a girl that like her half brother was struck with a powerful spell that both left a thunderbolt scar on her right shoulder and transported her home so that Voldamort could get her later only to find a raging older brother that wanted to kill him. From that day on the man named Voldamort hide awaiting the day he could kill the two toddlers that had weakened him so.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222233333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333332222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 (At the Williams house.)

"Oh, I wish the goblins would come and take you away…………….."was said by a young seemingly 15yr. old girl who had just been told she had to babysit. Also if you asked her what she dreamed of she would respond that she dreamed of people teaching her magic, since her 'parents' refused to let the young woman-child go to a magic school called, Hogwarts.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333332222222222222222222222222222222222

Okay, just to let you know Lilly and Linda are both fae's and Robert is human and James is a full-blooded wizard. There I'm done explaining.

MY FIRST LABY FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND BE GENTAL PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ja Ne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE AUTHOR,

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2:

I'm back. I haven't really had anything to do so I decided to start a new story. I have been wanting to write this for awhile but I wanted to finish the other stories. However, I decided that I want to write it now so here it is.

ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

22222222222222222222222333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333322222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 (the night the Potters and Linda died.) (With Robert.)

I was getting ready to go on a date with Karen. Me and Linda had decided a few months ago that it was better if we had split up, I was hurt but I knew she was right. I met Karen at work one day and instentely fell in love, and know we are going out. Linda seemed a bit wary of Karen but he brushed it off, after all, they were married for 4yrs..

Suddenly, I heard a loud cry and rushed into my living room where I found Karen running down the stairs and………a baby? On the floor?

I went closer and found it was Sarah, the baby girl I loved so much. I grabbed the wailing child and rocked her to sleep while silently asking what happened and why she was here, even if I knew she couldn't answer.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222233333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333332222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 (Authors POV.)

All the while Karen was watching, eyes narrowed at the sight of the child. The child gave her a weird feeling, as if that child, that girl, was warning her not to hurt her family. Karen, of course didn't love Robert, she was just following the order of her Lord. The order that said to get close to that Linda womans husband and make him fall in love with her, this was all done to make the woman go back to the place of which she came from. For her Lord knew that if left alone, Linda, would get to powerful and would lead to his demise.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333322222222222222222222222222222222222222 (Karen's POV.)

Now looking at the child, Sarah, I feel a faint sense of panic in her, I also feel that she wanted to do something and that Sarah, was furious.

You see I am also a witch, only a quarter, but it was still enough for me to be able to decipher the auras that show what someone is feeling.

I hate the child,

And her mother,

They both seem to know what I am planning to do to Robert.

And that,

is not to my liking.

Robert looks to me and I flash a fake worried smile his way. Then I knew he wanted to keep the child here and find out what's going on.

I smiled a fake smile of course, but he took it. He took the girl upstairs in an old crib and left. I was still there though, glaring at the slumbering child beneath me.

The girl woke, and looked at me with such intensity, such fire. I had to look away. She knew, the girl knows I have something to do with the reason she's here.

Yes, she knew. And that made my blood boil. But the child was here now, and would grow to be unknowing of her power, but, that didn't mean that child wouldn't still be wary of me, no, the child would always get the feeling that a threat was in her home. And therefore, would never behave with me around.

I leave the room, fully knowing of the child staring intensely at me from behind.

I would make this child's life miserable. And I will do it by producing her a sibling. I won't take care of it, Sarah will, and in doing so would create a bond with the child. And every time she looks at the child she will be reminded of the fact that the child's mother, is me, the one she feels threatened by. And it will make her furious.

I know she will eventually get over that fact, and when that happens I will take my child away from her and teach it to hate her. And in doing so, braking her tiny child heart.

Yes, that is what I will do. Besides, denying the chance for her to go to Hogwarts, something she will never know existed.

22222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333333333332222222222222222222222222222222333333333333333333333333332222222222222222223333333 (After the Labyrinth.) (Sarah's POV.)

It has been 3 months since I got back from my adventure in the Labyrinth. And I have learned that it isn't Toby's fault his mother gives me bad feelings, and know that I have I feel bad.

Anyways, my bond with my brother has gotten so much stronger that I feel thankful for what happened to me.

One day, Karen told me I didn't have to take care of Toby anymore, I was FURIOUS, SHE WAS TRYING TO TAKE TOBY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!NO WAY WAS I GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait, what did I say? Again? Hmmmm, maybe it's just about what happened in the Labyrinth.

That was what I thought then, and I was confused until………

"Mommy!" That happened.

Right when Karen was about to leave, supposebly to the 'toy store' with Toby…..

"Mommy!' screamed that while looking at me from Karen's shoulder.

Needless to say, Karen was seething with anger.

IT WAS HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!!!

I had grabbed Toby away from her and glared at her as something inside me broke and I could feel a sense of power wash over me.

I saw Karen back down, her eyes filled with……..fear? That was a first. She always looked at me with annoyence or irritation.

That day Karen didn't talk, look, or even scream at me. Which was both amazing and relaxing.

Throughout all this Father was at a buisiness trip in Europe, and when he came home the incident was not spoken of.

Of course he found out about Toby calling me 'mommy' and surprisingly he didn't mind he merely smiled at me proudly and went back to what he was doing. By this point Karen looked like she could blow up.

'Peck.'

'Peck peck peck peck'

Was heard at the living room window where Karen, Father, Toby, and I were.

I turned around to see……………..an owl? With a letter?

Karen looked on, disbelief in her eyes.

I grabbed the letter and read it.

Dear Sarah Williams,

We are happy to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Congratulations,

From,

Professor Minerva McGanagal.

"Wha……What? That's the school and teacher from my dreams." Was all I managed to say.

To be continued……………………………….......

22222222222222222222222222222223333333333333333333333333333333333333222222222222222222222222222333333333333333333333332222222222222222233333

Well? Like? No Like?

Please R&R.

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	3. Jereth's Story

Chap:3 

I'm back! With more of the story!

Oh and before I forget.

SPECIAL THANKS TO COONCAT! I REALLY NEEDED ALL THAT HELP IN THE SPELLING!!!

…………………….232322(With Jereth.)232323222323232.………………………….

Lonely , that's what I'm feeling right now. Lonely.

I usually never get lonely, just bored.

But now that 'she' has gone I can't help but feel lonely. For a long time I had watched over her, and now I feel so distant.

I had been torturing the goblins with my hateful mask that no one but her can see through on while lieing to myself, saying that I didn't need her. But then again, looking at our past together, I know it's all a lie.

In case you were wondering why I keep saying I had a past with her, it's true. I do, we did, but she, in the end, had to forget.

It was something that had to be done, because, someone had come to take her away, someone from the aboveground,

I feel something will happen, something bad, and it will happen, to 'her.' It makes me angry, yet happy, because that feeling lets me know if she's alright as well as when it is time for me to once again step into her life, it makes me angry because it is also the reason I had met her the second time, When she had beaten me. She was like that, stubborn. Especially, when I provoke her.

You are probably wondering what exactly happened between us, well, I'll tell you the story.

3444444Flashback3333334

A 6 year old Jereth was……………………………..

"I'M BORED!!!" a little boy screamed in a spoiled manner.

"Uh, um, wou…would you like to play chess, your majesty." said a nervous, yet smart, looking goblin.

"Hn," the boy snorted "BOREING!!!" the boy, Jereth, screamed once more.

"JERETH!!!" a tall, muscular man screamed, gaining the boys attention quickly.

"Yes father." Jereth said.

"I will not allow you to treat our goblins away." the man said. Jereth snorted.

"What if I don't want to." he said

"Then you will accompany me today to get a wished away child, I believe her name is, Sarah?"

"What do I care." the boy said curtly.

"THAT'S IT YOUNG MAN!!!I REFUSE TO HAVE AN UNRESPECTIVE SON!!!YOU WILL ACCOMPANY ME, AND YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF THE CHILD!!!" said the man furiously.

"WHAT?!?! I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!!!" Jereth screamed in a stubborn tone.

"WELL THAT'S TO BAD! NOW GO FETCH YOUR CLOAK!!!" the man screamed just as, if not more, stubbornly.

'''''''''''''35 minutes later'''''''''''''''''''

The boy and man both flew back into their castle, that was presently having a party, with a child in the boys arms. They had taken the 2 year old child, it was clearly unwanted, the blond woman there had given the young girl up, all without a fight.

"Father, I feel magical energy coming from her." Jereth said pensively.

The man nodded.

"Yes, my son, she has magic. I never believed the story of how a couple of fea's had escaped here to be with their two mortal lovers, but know, I have been proven wrong." Jereth's father said emotionlessly.

Jereth looked down at the girl, Sarah, was it? She had been quiet the whole time, never once had he heard a peep from her. Jereth had the sudden urge to mock her.

"Ha ha, looks like you'll never go home ever again." the child, Sarah, looked annoyed, but didn't do anything, her intense green eyes narrowing in concentration.

Concentration? She's a child, how could she concentrate on anything?

Jereth looked at her, she seemed to be concentrating on keeping something in. her temper maybe. Jereth decided he wanted to see how mad he could get her.

Jereth's father, while all the other fea's in the building looked on in an amused manner, looked horrified and tried to stop his son, before he made a dreadful mistake.

"You know we are going to kill everyone in that house of yours, after all I do need something to practice my magic on." Jereth said, with a weird gleam in his eye.

Too late.

Sarah's eyes were closed before he said that, but now.

Sarah's eyes shot open, anger filling her unusual emerald green eyes, that were glowing eerily.

All of a sudden.

KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!

A room, that had been previously been filled with goblins, had all of a sudden BURST into flames, FLAMES!!!

All the fea's in the room looked surprised, they didn't understand how a child could, already, have that much power.

Jereth, through all of this, looked impressed.

And that was how it all bagan.

………….End flashback……………………………

Ahh, good times, good times.

Jereth thought, smiling, until he thought of something and grimaced.   
That blond woman, in the end, was found to have a bit of magic in herself. And was able to take Sarah back.

That was the first time Jereth had ever felt like he was lower than trash. He wasn't able to stop the dreadful woman from taking the only other person he ever cared about, away from him.

Jereth was suddenly jerked from his thoughts as he felt that feeling, the feeling that told him it was time for him to step into the stubborn green eyed girls life, once more.

This was his last chance.

And he'd be damned if he didn't take it.

To be continued………………………………....................

Well. What do you think. Good, no good. Like, no like.

Please R&R

Sapphirefoxgirl


	4. A Flashback and it's off to Hogwarts!

Chapter 4:

I'm BACK!!!

333333333333333333333333444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444443333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 (With Sarah.)

I looked at my father, my eyes filled with question.

"Father, what is this all about?" I asked, my voice slightly wavering.

"Sarah," he started looking down at the floor. "I guess I have some explaining to do. Sarah you're half fea, half witch." he said looking guiltily at me. I suddenly had a flash back as he said those words.

445545Flasback667767

There is a crib, and next to it stands a woman with long dark brown hair holding a small, green eyed, curly haired toddler.

"Oh Sarah, what am I going to with you. Both you and Harry already get into loads of trouble, what will happen to you as you get older." the woman looked at Sarah, sorrow filling her eyes.

"What will happen once other magical folks find out about you being half fea, half witch. I hope they don't try to take you back to the underground, considering that your soul mate is none other than the Goblin King's son, Jereth. That's why I have been hiding you for a while now, I'm afraid the Goblin King will find out and take you away." said the woman as the child looked at her curiously.

"Yes, I know you are curious. One thing you have to know is that the Goblins will always know, and will always be in the back of your mind trying to get you to go to them as their Goblin Queen. It's inevitable, and will eventually happen. But I wish it wouldn't. You see, when a special child is born, it is born with a tatoo that takes the form of a creature that mostly describes them. Yours is a dragon, they are very stubborn, and will stop at nothing to win a fight. Goblins like this about dragons, for they to are very competitive and find fighting dragons, to be very amusing. Another reason is dragons are often able to soften a creatures heart and are able to teach the goblins and other evil creatures to love."

"So now, you know. I understand that you may also have a little problem fitting in, but you are strong and will be able to overcome this." said the woman, obviously worried for what her daughters life could become.

223323End Flashback445545

Sarah thought about this flashback, and knew it was real because that was her mother. Even if Sarah hadn't seen her mother since she was a baby she still remembered her mothers worm hazel eyes looking down protectively as something terrible happened. Sarah desperately tried to remember what happened for she knew it was a very important event, but the memories always started and ended as she was engulfed in a huge violet light. That was all she could remember.

"Sarah, your going to Hogwarts to learn to control your power." said Her father, seriousness practically flowing of him in waves.

" I already know." Sarah said. Her family looked at her questionally. Well, Karen looked at her in a mixture of hate and question.

"I was home schooled in my dreams." she said. Sarah noticed Karen's disbelieving gaze and smiled. Karen glared.

"If I have to go, I will take Toby with me." Sarah said. Her fathers proud gaze turned into one of surprise and then went to an understanding sort of look.

"I understand. After all, I have noticed that you have been protecting him from magical creatures with no sweat, whiled I usually came back from that all torn up. Yes, Toby would be safer with you considering you both share a mother-son relationship. It had hurt at first, but Karen and I hadn't really done more than see him for a few hours during the day so we both deserve the fact that he considers you more of a parent than he does us. I am proud of you Sarah, you have been very mature, you had always taken the beatings from your fellow classmates at school instead of stooping to their level and beating them till they couldn't walk. I'm sorry I couldn't help you with that." said Sarah's father said obviously sorry he hadn't mature enough to notice the hard times Sarah had been through and also sorry that he hadn't been there for Toby more often.

Sarah nodded, "You are forgiven." she said as she ran over to hug her father.

223323A Few Days Later445545

"Do you have everything. Both yours and Toby's?" asked Sarah's father

"Yes. I will miss you daddy." Sarah said.

"I will miss you too." said her father as Karen secretly glared at Sarah while Sarah looked at her smiling, knowing what Karen was doing and was very amused at it.

Karen, on the other hand, was boiling mad using all she had in her not to attach Sarah, but she didn't because that would be disobeying her lords orders. So in the corner she watched as Sarah, for the first time, borded the train to Hogwarts.

Sarah just looked out the window amusingly, holding Toby close to her under the blanket. She fell asleep, only to later wake up to hear 3 people around her age saying……

"These are the last seats left, I'm sure whoever this is wont mind." said one of them.

Sarah pulled the blanket off her, the blanket still covering the sleeping toddler, and saw………

………………The End……………………………….........................................

………………………….Just kidding…………….

To be continued………………………………......

233333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333332

To explain some things, 

No, Jereth does not know about the soul mate thing.

And……………..Sarah was beaten by people at school because all the funny things that happened around her, such as never getting hurt when should have been.

Ja Ne!!!

Sapphirefoxgirl 


	5. The Train

Chap.3 

I'm back!!! It's been awhile but I had things to do. Oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

(With Harry and the others. Harry's POV.)

We were almost late for the train so there was almost no compartments left. We were going to give up when we saw a compartment that seemed empty. So, we went in.

When we got in we saw someone under a blanket, most likely sleeping. So I said this person probably wouldn't mind if we sat down. Then, when we were just about to sit down, the person pulled the blanket down, only revealing a very much female face.

"Your right, I wouldn't mind you sitting here. Go ahead, I don't mind." the girl said, sounding a bit tired.

"Thank you, we almost didn't get here in time so there weren't many seats left." said Hermione, Ron and her were smiling in gratitude. The girl smiled.

"Well, hello. And can I ask what your names are." the girl said. She looks a little familiar, do I know her? I swear I know her, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh she just asked for our names.

"I'm Harry, and this is Hermione and Ron." I said pointing to everyone as I said their names. She looked as if she was puzzled about something but the shook it off. She nodded her head.

"I'm Sarah." she said. Something inside of me jumped at this. I know her, I know I know her, but from where. Then, I had a sudden flashback.

(Flashback)

N-No! Don't open it!!!" A seemingly 1 yr. Old boy said. Only, it didn't seem to be said but………thought. These children must have had a bond of some kind to be able to talk to each other through their mind.

"Why? Someone's down there and they want to hurt mommy and daddy!!!" said the little girl who looked like she was too young to even walk yet, she crawled up to the door and began to open it.

"Stop it!!! Mom said to stay up here and not to move! You might get hurt! I'm supposed to protect you remember!!!" screamed the worried boy, but he was to late, the girl opened the door and there stood a dark figure.

(End Flashback)

'What was that? A memory?' thought Harry. He was then snapped out of his thoughts as the girl, Sarah, continued talking.

"And this," she began, pulling the blanket away," Is Toby." she said pointing to a small child that was sleeping peacefully in the blanket. We gasped.

"You're bringing a baby to Hogwarts!" We, Hermione, Ron, and me, said at the same time. Sarah's face got angry.

" If I left him at home my step-mother would have tried to take him away." she said. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"My step-mother, she hates me, it's obvious, but my fathers oblivious. She never once took care of Toby and left me to do that. And then she tried to take him away." She said, eyes narrowed dangerously. Me, Hermione, and Ron were stunned that anyone would do something like that, besides Voldemort.

Then, after what seemed to be a lifetime of fun talking with Sarah after the stunning step-mum thing. We were at Hogwarts.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts."

To be continued………………….

I'M DONE!!! EVEN IF IT'S SO SHORT, I'M DONE!!!"


End file.
